Mmm, that's good soul
by Homicidal Muse
Summary: Set in the future. Someone is stealingeating souls. Two different endings.FIN!
1. Wow, I'm drowning in the angsty angst

I love this fic to death. Seriously. Oh, and I don't own jack. If I did, I'd, ya know, do stuff.  
  
The lone creature wandered through the night, as silent as the grave. Only the sounds of the crickets could be heard as it floated eerily Through the air, making it's way to a small building in the city.  
  
How long was it since it has last fed. Too long. That's all it knew as it stalked its prey. One time ago, the creature might have been sorry for the small human, but this was a changed being. And worst of all, it couldn't be turned back, ever. It is destined to walk among the living, yet never be one with them. Always feeding off the unsuspecting. Calculating each move with such precise planning it was almost artistic.as long as you ignore the shrieks that emitted from the innocents.  
  
The prey was turning the corner now, trying to get back to the small apartment as quick as possible. Back to their life, back to their dreams. Not that the creature cared, after all, if it couldn't be happy, no one could. So it would just kill everyone and feed off of them until obituaries filled every column of every newspaper. And no one would know the culprit. It sent shivers down it's spine just thinking of the joy it would feel as it's next victims life slowly passed away.  
  
Now it was time to strike, floating higher above the innocent, the creature watched as she fumbled with her keys. Slowly drifting downward, it landed right in front of the speechless youth. With one swipe of a dagger, it cut long striped across her cheeks. Screaming flooded the airspace as the terrified human fought to get away. It would have none of that, it was enjoying this too much. One more slash to the throat would do it. And then it was done. It whispered something only those with exceptional hearing could make out, "Give me your soul."  
  
A small whisp of mist floated out of the human's mouth and into the creature's. Color slowly replaced the pale glow that tinted the creature's visage. Black tendrils fell slowly down it's face as it laughed with pure malice. The hood that covered the head of the monstrosity fell back to reveal a once again youthful face.  
  
Kikyou walked off laughing as she wiped the blood from her lips.  
  
Crazy bitch..  
  
Review pulease! 


	2. Second Ending, I love confetti

Look! It super cool! Its like and epilogue type thing! Read on my friends.  
  
AUTHORS ENDING WHICH I THINK IS BETTER  
  
Once on the ground, Kikyou looked hungrily at her new quarry. BUT! Since Kikyou hasn't eating anybody's souls in about oh say, three weeks, she keeled over and died.again.  
  
Then the trumpets blared and it was sunny even thought it was at night! The confetti drifted slowly down as Kagome and Inuyasha rode on a beautiful float covered in Sakura blossoms. The kissed and declared their everlasting love and everyone rejoiced and became happy cabbages! Then the float rolled over Kikyou's body and made a grand display of squishy noises and red.. Hahaha.I'm having WAY too much fun with this. In the autopsy, not like anyone cares, it said that she died from soul depravation.  
  
Everyone laughed after that because it's funny. Then.all the Kikyou haters had a big party in the middle of Wyoming. They discussed things of no importance and were very happy that Kikyou was gone. They drank champagne, root bear and ate Twinkies and ramen 'til the sun came up. Then they all took a grand tour of a cheese factory and got those cool cheese hats.  
  
While on the plane back home, they all sung songs that are cool like the Mr. Roger's Neighborhood song, the sesame street song, that song Burt Backarack sings in Austin Powers and some other stuff too.  
  
On arriving home, crying Kikyou supporters chased them down but they eventually scared them all away with pictures of Kikyou being beaten that they'd gotten off the Internet. Everyone went back to their normal lives knowing the world was safe and evil soul stealing priestess-free. The END!  
  
Wasn't that fun?! OMG! I loved writing this. It takes the stress out of my day. Please review and tell me what you think of this. And even if you make fun of it or anything of the sort, ill still keep laughing at it. 


End file.
